Always
by Sakunaunacc
Summary: Severus Snape and Lily Evans begin their fifth year at Hogwarts, however their friendship is threatened because of house rivalry.


After the elaborate Hogwarts feast, the students filled and watered went to bed discussing their course schedules and excitement for their fifth year at Hogwarts. On the way up to the dormitories the students made as much noise as possible occasionally knocking into sleep deprived portraits that would shout insults back.. Harper Palkin, a first year Hufflepuff actually caused a portrait of a witch wearing curlers and a jumper to screech in a strange language that sounded like a cross between Mermish and Troll. Therefore no one noticed when an attractive girl with red hair and brilliant green eyes, and what appeared to be her friend a pale boy with dark hair and eyes talking animatedly snuck out onto the Hogwarts grounds.

We really shouldn't be doing this, the girl with the dark red hair exclaimed, although she appeared to be enjoying herself. Come on Lily, I just want to show you something, we still have thirty minutes before we have to go back to our common rooms, the boy with the pale face said sounding excited. The boy named Snape had planned this meeting for so long. He was madly in love with this girl, and their was nothing that was going to stop him, looking into her face was painful to him, he had never seen such kindness that it was blinding. In Spinner's End as children Severus Snape had confided in Lily about all his desires and dreams and he fully trusted her. She never treated him badly, because he wore mismatched clothes or because of his appearance. With Lily, Snape could be himself. Are you alright, ? Lily asked him with a concerned look, Her blinding eyes pierced his face and he blushed profusely.

I -I just wanted to give you this, he said giving her a small box; he watched her reaction nervously. Slowly, Lily opened the paper and pulled out a picture of Severus and herself as children. Lily was wearing a brilliant smile with a pair of green overalls to match her eyes and Snape had an overlarge shirt and baggy pants; Lily was waving at the camera and Snape had an expression of pure joy and was akwardly shuffling; he looked like a different person than the boy at Hogwarts. Unexpectedly, Lily began to cry; Severus looked nervous his dark eyes bulging; What is wrong ; I mean I did not mean to up-; No, I am not upset I just have mixed emotions Sev. They were standing in front of the lake and Lily was glancing at it as if she was searching for answers. I just, -I just wish we could go back before things became so complicated , she said and there was a short pause. Lily what do you me- ; I am afraid that you are going to get hurt, I don t like the crowd you are hanging around now she said tears trickling down her face. Severus longed to put an arm around her shoulder but he thought better of it . No, you have to listen a moment that Lucius Malfoy is a horror!, you know Sev that he just thinks of me as a filthy mudblood, I am nothing to someone like him. Severus was extremely nervous now and traced his finger along his mouth. Lily, Lucius appears to favor Slytherin house but I can assure you that if he were to utter that word in my presence, he would be very sorry. Snape, now appeared livid, lost in his thoughts. Sev, I know you would always stick up for me Lily said putting her hand on his. Severus felt the warmth and the smoothness of her skin. They both stared into each other eyes and Lily kissed him on the cheek. Immediately after she blushed and her face appeared the color of her red hair. In the dark Snape did not notice. Snape looked as if he had been hit with a stunning spell, he had read about the Patronus charm and he felt that at this moment he could have produced the most powerful Patronus in history. He turned for a split instant pretending to view the lit up Castle hiding his smile and his scarlet face. This too teenagers for a brief instant looked in opposite directions as if they were scared about what would happen next. Sev, Lily said looking into his eyes I will always be friends with you, no matter what happens at Hogwarts. They both stared off in the distance as though they were searching for the future which held all the answers. Not looking at each other the two friends walked back up to the castle and walked in opposite directions to reach their common rooms.


End file.
